


Switched

by KuriChan



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriChan/pseuds/KuriChan
Summary: Tokuchi Toua and Takami Itsuki have a body swap. Could life get any worse?





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Eh enjoi
> 
> I don't know but I hope I got the characters personalities right and didn't morph them to my liking. Please forgive me if I did that  
> And I also know that most body swaps have the characters close to one another before they suddenly switch- I changed that a bit lol :)
> 
> I am posting this whether it's the worst fanfic on earth or not.

Something wasn't right. Tokuchi felt wrong. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Strong light peered through the curtain gaps. Painting a white strip, stretching across his bedroom. But, it wasn't his own room. Weird. A sense of panic arose in his lungs, but he didn't say anything. A still body lay next to him. Lifeless. Well it looked like even Tokuchi slapped him as hard as he could he would remain asleep. He wasn't wearing anything. Neither of them was. Tokuchi's body felt sore. What in the world happened? Tokuchi sat up, looked around and his eyes caught attention to a few empty packets on the nightstand onto his left. He glanced back at the body next to him, then back to the nightstand. Oh no. A sense of repulsion began to take over the panic in his body. He pulled over the long black inky locks off of the face of the one next to him. Immediately noticing the face, he slowly covered a hand over his mouth. What? Everything suddenly started to unfold again. Amami. Amami Taiyou. How in the world did he get all the way over here? That he would never know. Apart from the revulsion of realizing what happened and what he did, something felt weird. Like he wasn't himself. Of course, he wasn't like himself. He would never stoop as low as to spending a night with the likes of him. But still, it felt like it really wasn't him. No, it wasn't him. 

Takami's fate wasn't as terrible as Tokuchi's. He woke up feeling a lot more refreshed than he ever felt before. He ran his fingers through the locks of his hair first thing as he got up. It was definitely not soft and silky. In fact, it was really thick and spiky. Takami slipped off of his bed, letting the sheets slide off his blue pajamas, and headed his way to the bathroom. Still clueless. For a first of it wasn't off to the right- but the left instead. That's when Takami knew he wasn't at his usual calm and cozy home. Weird. The atmosphere was striking cold as ice. Spotless. Not a trace of existence, like it, was all staged. He shook his head trying not to bother the fact he wasn't at his own place or in his pajamas. His fingers were pale and slender, and his skin smooth and velvety. He gazed solemnly at the bathroom mirror. Wordless. 

He was definitely not Takami.

No. He was Tokuchi.  
But how?  
Ringing  
Ringing noises in his ears replayed over and over again  
His breaths shortened quickly  
Blood curling.  
This couldn't really be true. What is this?

Thousands of tiny chills rushed down his spine as he felt his insides getting hollower and hollower as the seconds pass. This was a dream. It couldn't have been anything else. What? Takami kept on closing and opening his eyes over and over again. It made no use. He could barely understand what was happening. Thin eyelids quivering, golden caramel irises. He felt those slender fingers trembling unnervingly. They weren't his. Takami edged out of the bathroom, his head kept on getting lighter and fainter until he could barely handle it anymore.

He couldn't really get up since Amami had inconveniently woken up before he did anything. He did eventually notice that he wasn't himself but Takami, well at least in his body. Amami softly smiled at him looking into his eyes as if he were the only man he'd ever seen before. Tokuchi ignored his warm greeting, and attempted escaping his grip but lost when Amami pulled him forcefully into a hot kiss. The bitterness grew so much he genuinely thought he was going to puke in Amami's mouth if he hadn't let go. Tokuchi heartlessly pushed him away once the grip loosened and gave him an eerie death stare, wiping his mouth insolently. This was probably one of the worst days of his life. Amami looked confused, like he saw absolutely nothing wrong with what he was doing. He probably assumed that Takami was angry at him for something- but couldn't quite make out what. But it wasn't Takami. It was Tokuchi. Tokuchi really didn't find it appealing sitting next to this man wearing nothing. But that wouldn't sound true. He really needed to sort himself out. He felt most vulnerable at this point. Get some clothes on first. There was a cupboard to his left side. He opened it. He just picked out the first shirt he saw and a pair of jeans. He really didn't know what to wear underneath that. This was purely disgusting.

Takami felt weak. His eyesight blurred and shook until the images merged together. His skinny limbs leaned against the bone-white walls trying to keep his weight up. He crouched down to the flawless floorboards, trying to level his balance. His mind spinning around with so many thoughts he could barely get a hang on. So many things mixed up with his own thoughts. Memories. They weren’t his own. They were Tokuchi’s. He couldn’t exactly make them out, but they for sure gave him a huge painful headache. Takami was extremely hungry. His empty tummy called for help. But he didn’t feel like eating. He had a strong urge to smoke, though he had given that up some time back. And there was a packet and a lighter in the other room, so he guessed it was fine to just have one, at least to calm down his hunger. He hesitantly got to the bedroom and picked up the packet, taking a little puff of the hot smoke before holding his breath for a moment. No. Takami quickly clenched the cigarette in his hands feeling guiltily. His eyes searched for a clock in the room. There was none. Wouldn’t Tokuchi have had a phone at least? He must have. He diligently searched the house looking for a phone or at least some way of connecting to the outside world. All the draws were empty and spotless. Perfect. Takami felt unsure of what to do. He had plans for today. But of course, he couldn’t do any of them since he wasn’t himself.

Originally, Tokuchi had no plans for the day. Even though as the owner of the Lycaon’s he had work to do, he had no intention of doing anything important. He wanted to enjoy the day at the casino and just gamble to his heart’s content. But according to Amami- today seemed to be one hell of a day. He really didn’t follow his advice when he was recommended to have some breakfast- in fact, all he was more frustrated at it then Amami expected of him. After that Amami just let him be, too scared to question his icy cranky mood. In reality, Tokuchi was like that every morning, just this morning the mood tripled on itself. He would just have to buy a packet of cigarettes on his way to wherever he was supposed to be going. Amami seemed to be waiting for him, which was inconvenient of him. Tokuchi was tempted by telling him to just get lost. He already had enough things to worry about. Like what in the world his own body was doing and how could possibly get back into it. Out of people it had to be Takami? Not that switching with anyone from the Lycaon’s would have been close to anything better. But his worst enemy? What could possibly be worse? Well, in all honesty, he wasn’t so much of enemy to him- more of a baseball rival- he didn’t personally hate him. 

He spent an awfully long time brushing his hair back. Takami didn’t really use gel, and Tokuchi didn’t really like having his hair covering his face- he found it annoying. He ended up forcing it back with only hair cream and a bit of cold water. He skipped brushing his teeth, he couldn’t really tell which was more gruesome though, using his own toothbrush or using Takami’s. Both sounded disgusting. His new muscles intrigued him and he found himself staring at the mirror, for way too long. He didn’t really enjoy the piercings- he felt like he would have looked better without them. He removed them, though it took some time removing them since there were quite a few of them and it stung quite a bit. Tokuchi was not a person you could rush. He took his time.  
Takami had a really bad feeling in the gut. He was like a bug. Trapped in a box. He was still unsure of what to do. He hadn’t even taken a shower or eaten. He still lay in his bed, rolling from side to side. He had drunk a few glasses of water, trying to clear his agonizing headache, but it made no use. All the curtains were closed, he didn’t want any light to get in. This was probably the least productive day of his life. He wanted to get back in his own body, all his plans were ruined. He felt so confused and worried. What is his own body be doing now? What if Tokuchi made things worse? He would. He would make matters even more out of control for the Mariners and tear apart what he had tried so hard to build. He would cause more discord within the team! He planned for a meeting today, in hopes to sort out several issues. Takami wore himself out, not doing anything useful. He seriously needed to up his game. Before it had even begun...

He Didn’t really know what to do when he found himself late at the meeting that day. Apparently, he was the one who called for it. The meeting room was full of gloomy tension. Grunt faces and crossed arms. Tokuchi didn’t know what to say, even though he had practiced for it for quite a long time. He was not up for a speech, definitely not. He recognized most faces in the room, Thomas, Brooklyn Kitaooji and Junichi, the rest he ignored. He stood in front of the room silently, only the sound of breathing lingered in the air. He thought of just dismissing the whole meeting, but before he could say anything, Amami stepped up and stood next to him. Probably to support him.

“First off, we need to discuss the pitching machine. How we can use it effectively to defeat Tokuchi.”

He definitely wasn’t there to support him. Tokuchi quietly scoffed when he heard his own name being mentioned, hiding a smug expression.

“Yeah…” Tokuchi said, slowly remembering that the owner of this body supposedly spent millions of yen buying a machine to defeat him. He didn’t expect him to be that desperate, but Tokuchi had to admit it wasn’t a bad idea. 

The meeting edged to an end with more and more cringe. It was useless. A real shame indeed for Takami. He didn’t know whether to be surprised or uninterested. He found it motivating to know all the plans the owner of this body was up to. He wanted to do something about it. Mess around with them. Finally, being in Takami’s body seemed more of an advantage than a curse. Though he had no control over Tokuchi, he could still do a whole with Takami. Tingling waves of excitement overcame him. This was just the beginning of a new adventure…


	2. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lycaons go against the Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say- enjoi  
> Except that I lost my phone after writing chapter one and found it a day later

“Tokuchi!!!” Said a voice. “Tokuchi! What’s wrong with you??” Said the person again. Takami looked back at the voice calling him. In all honesty, he completely forgot he was now Tokuchi. He still hadn’t changed back. Takami really adapted well to change. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, did you say something?” Takami suddenly answered sounding quite shocked. 

“…Are you okay?” Ideguchi asked, a little worried about his unusual response. 

“I’m good” 

Takami wasn’t exactly sure where to go. The Lycaon’s had traveled to the Fingers stadium for a baseball match. And most of them had gotten out of their hotel rooms and to the stadium. Takami passed the entrance and could slightly see the bright baseball field from afar. He’d been at the Finger’s stadium before- but right now his coordination’s were suddenly horrible and disorientated.

“Will you be going to the press conference?”. 

Secretly gritting his teeth, ‘Tokuchi’ didn’t feel like answering his question. He felt his pulse quicken. After all these conferences were the very conferences that completely torn the Mariners apart.

“We’re not having a conference today”

“Oh…” 

And with that, Ideguchi took off. He didn’t know what to think. Ever since Tokuchi started holding the conferences before and after every game, he hasn’t stopped. Maybe he thought wasn’t necessary to do so. And what’s with Tokuchi getting all so jumpy like that? It wasn’t like him. Maybe it was his off day. Ideguchi dismissed it. 

Silence. Takami reached out to get Tokuchi’s phone out of his pocket. It turns out he did actually have a phone. He switched uselessly on the accessible apps since he still couldn’t figure out the password. Probably wasn’t something Tokuchi usually thought about. And he had keys. One of them was for the house, the other for a car and two others he didn’t really know what they were for. He built an unlikely mindset. He knew exactly he needed to do. Well sort of. Oh, he really wished he was with Amami. He missed him more than usual. Probably because he was bitterly aware that he couldn’t be with him, guess you don’t appreciate stress-free childhood until you become a busy adult. That was a horrible comparison. Useless meaningless things whizzed around his mind. All he could hope was that Tokuchi doesn’t mess up the team or his relationship with them.

Takami was in the clubhouse with most of the other teammates. Everyone seemed to be in a great mood compared to his own. They were all smiling with a deep fire in their eyes, ready for their awaiting game. He noticed the old man Kojima in the corner with his arms crossed and a slight smile too spread across his face.

“We’ll totally beat the fingers won't we?” Imai asked Tokuchi randomly trying to instigate some kind of conversation

“Uh… Yes, we definitely will.” Takami responded not thinking, his insides twisting and turning.

There was a huge difference with Lycaons and the Mariners. Takami could see it now. The Lycaon’s seemed to be focused only on winning. They were a true team. With a good sense of teamwork. All their confidence had turned into a great strength. And this strength was by far greater than the Mariners. If they didn’t change the Lycaons would surely win the championships. What the Lycaons had once lacked is what the Mariners now needed. (Lol did I just find 8 ways to say the same thing?)

Takami leaned back against the wall of the room. The lights on were almost blinding to him. He needed them off. Feeling mentally exhausted. He went back to his serious ritual of worrying about Tokuchi, what was he doing with his body. He shouldn’t be messing around with his Amami. He then wondered if Tokuchi was worrying about him. Because of the doom that’s about to come, he really should be worried.

Tokuchi wasn’t worried at all about the events on the other side. He was sure at this moment everything would be fine for the Lycaons, their momentum couldn’t be torn right now. Plus he was way too entertained on the events of this side. It was sick, and he liked it that way. He could literally destroy the Mariners by just doing absolutely nothing. This was too good. But there was something lacking. It was just way too easy for him. He needed to spice things up. And that pitching machine really needed to go. 

“The Lycaon’s are having a match against the Fingers today.” Amami said “Tokuchi is starting as the pitcher”

“I know” ‘Takami’ Responded

But that wasn’t right. Tokuchi was supposed to be sitting out during that match. Kurai and some others were supposed to be pitching this one. It was Takami though. Tokuchi had never seen Takami pitch before, but it would definitely be something painfully cringe-worthy. He could imagine himself doing a horrifically bad job on the field. What was he planning? But it didn’t matter right now. He couldn’t bother about things he had no control of. 

“Hey.” Amami said, nudging Takami a bit.

“What?” Takami

“You’ve introduced the pitching machine to the rest of the team but?”

“But what?” 

“Why are you acting like this?” 

“Why don’t you finish off your sentence?”

“What’s up with you? You spent so much time and money making that and now you’re not even concerned”

“I’ll let the rest of the team use it soon, I want to use it myself before our next match against the Lycaon’s. Okay?”

“As you say…”

Amami really was one irritating creature. But at least he had gotten over that part. He still had to delay the use of that machine, he still didn’t know its potential yet. Tokuchi slowly inched away from Amami who was way too close into his personal space. Most of the other teammates had left the video room and weren’t even at the stadium, they were too tired. After all, they had a journey to take in a few days. He himself wasn’t that exhausted though. 

“I think you need some rest Takami, you look exhausted,” Amami said  
“I don't need it I am fine, you just worry too much” Tokuchi teasingly answered, hiding the pain he felt since he hadn’t smoked in almost three days. Three whole days. That was too much.

“Fine, come with me.” Amami said “Let’s have some fun than”

“What are you serious???” 

“You seem too stressed out and that’s not healthy”

“Oh… Please leave me alone” ‘Takami’ answered, almost crying in pain. 

“But I won’t…” Amami answered

“Of course you won’t…” He replied, covering his face with his palms.

At the Finger’s stadium, the match of the Lycaons against the Fingers almost begun. The stadium was full to the brim. As usual. The L tickets were sorted. Takami had a basic understanding of their unusual pay system, but he really didn’t know what to do if that time came. The players were all ready and in a fresh mood inside the dugout. He kind of regretted his decision of pitching in on their second inning. He did want the team to lose against the Fingers. But it still kind of felt weird and plain wrong. His face was neutralized, and he sat on the bench with his arms crossed. Carefully waiting, eyes focused at the empty baseball field. He didn’t warm up or anything like that. But that was typical Tokuchi. 

The first inning went past. The Lycaon’s on the offence scored no points. But they weren’t discouraged at all. It was like they planned for it. Ideguchi got up fiercely, exercising his fingers a little before turning around to look to at Tokuchi. 

“Let’s go”

“Okay,” Takami answered getting up, heartbeat quickening. When was the last he had pitched? Highschool? Had he ever even pitched before? No, he must have. He really wished he did practice before. He would do a bad job- that was for sure. But what if he did a job was so bad that would blow off his cover? He didn't want to mess up too much. But his sense of control wasn’t so bad and he had studied Tokuchi’s pitches over and over again, so he should be fine.

The fuzzy background noise of cheering and laughing of the spectators, the sound of the commentators above all fusing with the rest of the chaos, all cleared from Takami’s mind. The descending sun almost peaked over the horizon, sky flushing with a deep excited purple and orange. Takami took a deep breath staring at the baseball in his hands for a few seconds and thew his first pitch… 

Back there Tokuchi was having the time of his life. He shouldn’t have been drinking that evening, but it was only one, or two or was it three? But Amami just wouldn’t leave him alone. They were in Amami’s kitchen together, Tokuchi sitting on one of the table-tops, a bottle in his hands. Amami smiled earnestly at Tokuchi. It kind of made him feel a little weird, but he still smiled back. Amami leaned in slowly, placing a hand close to Tokuchi’s thigh. The look in his changed from an earnest one to a lustful one before Tokuchi could even blink. He felt the stench of alcohol burn through his nostrils. What was he thinking? He hesitantly placed his own hands against Amami’s shoulders. 

“What?” Amami asked, looking down at the defensive hands pushing against him.  
“I don’t-” Tokuchi responded, trying not to lead him on.

Before the words fully came out, Tokuchi felt his words being cut short. He was pulled in forcefully in. Sloppy mouth hotly pressed against his own. Tokuchi could barely breathe. He didn’t want this to happen. But that wouldn’t sound true. Things escalated quickly from there. Tokuchi closed his eyes and accepted the consequences of being Takami… 

A few hours passed. Tokuchi got out of bed. Amami was still asleep. It was almost 9. The match was probably over. He was nervous to find out the results. No matter how drunk he was. He switched on the Television and flicked through the channels until he found the one he was looking for. He strained his ears over the low volume. He didn’t need Amami up right now. Listening closely, he found himself to be deeply relieved. The Lycaon’s won! They scored one extra point than the Fingers. Which was pulled off by Ideguchi who scored a beautiful home run. They finally had a 0.5% difference to the Mariners and were tailing on pretty fast. Well, that made his day. Tokuchi was relieved. But what followed next really stung him. He did expect it though. Takami really did a great job of messing up his name. He had to get back at him.

On the other end, Takami was feeling great about what he had done. But he still never managed to get the Lycaon’s to lose. And neither did he manage to get them to feel bad about themselves- they were all still lively and happy. Takami did deal with their salaries and got a fair share for himself. He was still learning though.

“Who are you?” Ideguchi said as Takami was about to get into his hotel room.

“What are you talking about?” Takami answered feeling a bit vulnerable.

“You’re not Tokuchi” 

“What? Are you stupid? I am” Takami answered. 

“You don’t talk or act like him. And your pitches are everything but his. Just who the hell are you?” Ideguchi confidently asked.

Now how would he get out of this one?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mpphh

**Author's Note:**

> Meh I'm so boring
> 
> sorri to anyone who actually read this, its disgustin. But i'm posting more chapters XD
> 
>  
> 
> I so totally don ship Toa and Amami  
> So totally don't  
> Totally


End file.
